


夜神月*eiji（10）

by haitangxiaoyue



Series: 夜神月*eiji [2]
Category: kubota masataka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangxiaoyue/pseuds/haitangxiaoyue





	夜神月*eiji（10）

“唔。”Eiji被这么一弄，全身都软了下来，许是药膏开始发挥作用，潮红蔓延上青年的脸颊。  
漂亮的眼睛开始迷茫起来，喉结随着不自觉的吞咽耸动着，eiji蹭着腰身，难耐的喘息。  
身上的衣物已经被椎名高宏悉数剥落，手腕死死的被铐在床头动弹不得，下身却精神的抬头，像是砧板上的鱼，任人宰割。  
椎名高宏似笑非笑的看着床上的人，伸手揉捏着eiji的分身。  
“唔嗯。”eiji咬住嘴唇压下呻吟，充满欲求的眼睛轻飘飘的看着椎名高宏。  
“呵，真是敏感。”嘲弄的抚摸着eiji的会阴。  
皮肤渐渐变得嫣红，eiji张着嘴唇断断续续的呻吟着，前端的抚慰似乎也不够，后穴内传来的瘙痒让自己难耐不已，想要更剧烈的满足。  
“给，给我。”eiji吞吞吐吐的说着话。  
“恩？”椎名高宏挑眉，“你说什么？”  
手指摸着后面的褶皱，很轻松的伸进两指扩张，eiji喘息着扬起下巴，被情欲烧的失了神智。  
后穴的软肉像是吸盘，粘腻的缠着自己的手指。  
“居然一会儿就湿成这样。”椎名高宏惊叹着，“你被多少男人上过了？”  
Eiji眼角渗出生理性的眼泪，潮红着脸配合的摆着腰身，后穴贪婪的吸着椎名的手指。  
手指的抚慰不够，心里的浴火没有熄灭的迹象，反而越烧越烈，Eiji不自觉的将腿分得更开。  
椎名高宏目光带笑，抽出手指，脱掉自己的衣服趴到eiji的身上。  
陌生的气息袭来，身上的人似乎是解渴的良药，脚勾上椎名高宏的腰身，用力的往自己怀里送。  
“这么急不可耐啊？”被eiji的媚态吸引，椎名高宏喑哑的声音也带上了一丝情欲。  
他舔舔嘴唇，早已肿胀的分身蹭着eiji的后穴，用力的挺入。  
“啊~”eiji夸张的大叫起来，身子不由得往上一弹，脸色越发潮红。  
“唔唔，再快一点。”eiji无意识的催促着，被填满的满足感早已把最后一丝理智击溃。  
椎名高宏肆意的横冲直撞，变态的盯着身下的eiji。  
用力咬住他的脖子，血腥味充斥着口腔让自己更为疯狂，掐住纤细的腰身，下身浅浅退到穴口，又用力的撞进去。  
“唔啊~”剧烈的动作让eiji不自觉的尖叫起来，下身却更为迎合着椎名高宏的动作。  
整个房间充斥着令人脸红的“啪啪啪”声。  
“啧，骚成这副德性。”椎名高宏剧烈喘息着，咬住eiji的嘴唇用力的吸吮，“我还真是大开眼界。”  
“唔嗯。”eiji失神的张着嘴唇，前端颤抖着将精液射到两人之间，后穴下意识的夹紧。  
椎名高宏发出一声闷哼，不由得重重的冲撞了好几下，扯出分身泄在了eiji的身上。  
Eiji偏着头合着双眼，早已昏死过去。  
玫瑰色的皮肤上挂着斑驳的精液，显得异常情色。  
椎名高宏不自觉的吞了吞口水，摸上eiji的腰腹，最后停留在他的脖子上摩挲。  
“我还真不舍得杀了你，”嘴角勾出弧度，“再玩几天好了，毕竟这么漂亮的玩具。”


End file.
